


Dont Get Yourself In Situations

by alyssa146



Series: Same Love [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, First Love, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, Lesbian Sex, Shy Jared Padalecki, butch Jensen, girly Jared, popular Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki was your average loner girl (with a male name-the result of gender confusion). Jared and her father move from state to state for Geralds work and as a result Jared caves into herself refusing to let  anyone in that is until Jensen Ackles the golden girl of her new school strides in and refuses to let jared shut her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a gender swap story I know some people were a little in different about it but I wanted to give it a shot so like I said please give it a shot don't judge it yet. This is with a more butch Jensen and a feminine Jared Im liking Jared's character in this story she is shy and reserved but also spunky and witty. Let me know how you like it! And this is third person!

Most people with a reasonable awareness of their surroundings and familiarity with the typical high school strata could pick out the most popular girl in the room at a single glance.

It wasn't always the peppy, prettiest blond cheerleader. It wasn't even always the sweetest, most likable girl in the year. It wasn't necessarily the class slut, beautiful or not and getting it with whoever she wanted, regardless of gender. And it wasn't necessarily the rich girl, either; the one with all the connections and the most expensive car in the student car park.

Jared had noticed the most popular girl was the one who caused a gravity shift when she walked in the room. It was the girl who, whether she knew it or not, caused others to orient toward her when she was there, gyrating inevitable as sun-drawn plants.

Jared Padalecki, mostly known as Jay, never Jare, knew high school strata, that weird anthropological curiosity of clique-divided landscapes and culture clash jammed in elbow to elbow within the daily lock-up they called high school. She had been to five in three years, and there would be more. Some might guess she was a military brat and she'd let them think so; in truth, her father was a corporate hatchet man and got the job done in one place before moving on again and again.

"High school is like prison," Gerald had told her bluntly when dropping her off for her first day of freshman year. "Go up to the strongest person in the group and take them out, and none of the rest will give you shit."

Jared had kept that in mind, but she didn't try out his advice; she wasn't into kneecapping Britney Spear’s look-alikes or sporty little things on the rise. She stayed on the outer reaches; she was a ghost. Liable to be pulled out of school any day and disappear, she preferred it that way. Still, Gerald's words had lingered and Jared always found herself seeking out the most popular, as though to assure herself she'd found the center – there was the sun, the place she'd never be. Jared orbited the periphery, kept her distance, and knew her place.

Walking into the student center for her first break period on her first day at Colby High, Jared searched automatically for the focal point of the room in order to maintain a calibrated distance. There was none. Several groups were scattered around; the usual jocks, studious types, crewbie stragglers, a few lone emo kids, and some less visually quantifiable groups sitting around chatting, eating, or doing homework.

Relieved, Jared brushed a self-conscious hand over the tight white top she wore over a plaid micro-skirt and ankle boots and strode to one of the unoccupied tables, hoping she wasn't breaking some code of conduct as yet unknown to her.

Her chestnut, elbow length hair was flat-ironed and hung in her face today, and she was glad for the shield. Sometimes she let it hand natural in curls, sometimes she tied it back. On the first day she tried to strike a nondescript balance, because she needed to avoid standing out.

Jared bent her head and began to rifle through homework assignments. As usual, she was ahead in some subjects and behind in others. She was making out a list of things to focus on when the double doors to the student center swung open.

She looked up, and gravity shifted.

The person striding through the doors with a posse to either side was tall, gorgeous, and had dirty-blond spiked hair. Jared's eyes widened. Despite the large style clothes, there was evidence of curves and a decent-sized bosom under the large plain black shirt.

Jared realized she was staring and lowered her face with a blush. She didn't stare, she didn't approach, she didn't covet - those were the rules.

"Jensen, you want to go to the Lucas party tonight?" a boy to the gorgeous girl's right inquired.

Tall, gorgeous and blonde didn't even pause mid-stride; she crooked an impish sort of glance at the bleached blond on her right. "Is there beer?"

"Yes—"

"And that's the answer," Jensen decided, with a winning smile that was a dart lodged in Jared's ribcage, a glimpse into why the girl was the sun center of a now-dreary room.

She was approaching Jared with unfaltering strides, making Jared look up from her notes in confusion.

"You're in my spot," Jensen informed her.

"I'm sor--" Jared began, grabbing her things to shove into her Marc Jacob’s backpack and make a hasty retreat.

"Don't be," Jensen replied, tipping herself into the chair beside Jared's in a lanky sprawl. She licked her lips and fixed Jared with a gaze so intense it should have been comical, but came across predatory enough to make Jared tingle. Jensen had freckles dusting her cheeks and nose and it was all Jared could see for a moment. "Someone pretty as you can put her bottom on anything of mine."

Flustered, Jared stood. "I've got to go," she said.

Jensen sat back in her chair, eyes openly running over Jared from head to toe. "Are you sure? But you just got here..."

"Yeah, I'm...I've...gotta catch up," Jared said, gathering her composure around her like a veil of ice. This was ridiculous. She didn't lose her cool for anyone – and it was a huge mis-step. She prided herself on flying below the radar.

Having the most popular girl check her out on the first day was not low profile.

"At least give me your name," Jensen pleaded, raising large emerald green eyes as she reached out to touch the back of Jared's wrist. "You're new, right?"

Jared nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

"Gonna make me guess?" Jensen prompted, with another sweet grin that lit her face with amusement.

"It's Jared," Jared told her. "I'm Jared Padalecki."

"Jensen Ackles," Jensen introduced herself. "Most people call me Jen."

"That's a boy's name," Jared observed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Two of them."

"Says the girl named Jared," Jensen replied cheerfully, giving her a casual finger, though her eyes held a teasing glint that made it less offensive.

Jared inhaled. What was she doing, getting entangled in banter? "Bye," she said, backing away, strangely reluctant to take her eyes off the lean, long-legged girl. Jared had been attracted to both sexes but this was the first time she'd experienced such a strong pull toward one person in particular. There was no chance.

Jensen was the popular girl; Jared was the ghost.

"See you around," Jensen replied, giving her a little wave.

"Doubt it," Jared murmured, intending to make sure their paths wouldn't cross again .


	2. Stalker Jensen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared meets a new friend, Jensen just wont stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope yall are likin this! I find Jensen and Jared to be very interesting in this story.

If Jared was a ghost, then Sumner, the boy she met during the second half of her day, was a lurker. They were two distinct types that could be mutually beneficial to each other; not friends, but allies. Recognizing his type, Jared sought him out between classes to consult.

"Two things," Sumner said, lifting a finger. "You're probably thinking of dodging the Lucas party you've heard about. Don't. It'll stick out more if the new girl doesn't show up."

Jared sighed. It wasn't that she hated parties. It was more the fact that she enjoyed them too much – it was hard to suppress the urge to stand out, mingle, and shine a bit.

"Next, Jensen Ackles rules the school..."

Jared's stomach contracted. "We've met," she squeaked out.

Sumner’s eyes widened. "And?"

Jared knit her brow. "And what?" she wanted to know.

Sumner shook his head slowly. "You're either in or you're out, with Jensen. Me, I'm out...way out. And that's fine."

"Right," Jared agreed. "Well, I guess I'm out?"

Sumner stared at her with quiet regard for a moment before shrugging. "If you say so."

Jared sighed. "So I'm going to the party. Do you go?"

Sumner nodded gravely. "I go for the beer."

Jared smirked at him. She remembered Jensen saying something to that effect. She didn't see the appeal herself – she was into sweet drinks, and her father didn't mind if she got into wine coolers or malt beverages at home. "Want to go for solidarity's sake?"

"If Jensen is into you..." Sumner began, assuming a concerned look, or maybe just concentrating.

Jared laughed the sound a little wild even to her own ears. "How could she be? We barely spoke. It was about five minutes."

Sumner's glasses glinted as he tilted his head to give her a skeptical expression, but he spoke no more on it.

As luck would have it, Jensen shared two afternoon classes with Jared – AP history and AP English. It surprised Jared to see Jensen sauntering into the advanced placement class when maybe it shouldn't have. Jared kept her head down and after that first startled glance tried not to look. There was a girl-crush brewing fierce inside her but she had a look, but not touch policy – especially considering the girl of her affections was the most popular of their year, maybe even the school.

Jared never knew how long she was going to stick around, and so she couldn't let herself get entangled. Most especially not someone like Jensen, who would only get her bullied for being out of her league, get her heart broken and then she'd have to leave her behind. Postcards and long emails and teasing texts and webcams could only carry a relationship so far, when there was no going back.

"Hey," a low, confident voice said beside her, and Jared kept her eyes riveted to her book as Jensen roped into the open seat next to hers. "I'm glad I get to see your pretty face again so soon."

Jared's head snapped up. You can't-- she wanted to say, but mostly she was throbbing with a mix of anxiety and nerves that Jensen was approaching her so boldly. As though she wanted to pursue Jared, when Jared couldn't possibly be her type, fitting in better with the book nerds or crewbies than any of the mix of Jensen self-confident and preppy crowd.

"Don't get used to it," she murmured, unable to think of any put-off more clear. She had to look away because Jensen was giving her a little grin, small but very much amused like a shared secret.

"You coming to the Lucas party tonight?" Jensen continued, either ignoring Jared's words or undeterred.

"We'll see," Jared said, taken aback. She wasn't used to being pursued blatantly, and Jensen was basically devouring her with her eyes, looking Jared up and down and licking at her lip.

"You should," Jensen said, subsiding into her chair with a nod. "I'd totally show you around."

Jared limited herself to nodding and fixing her attention on the notebook in front of her. There was no reprieve later that afternoon even after she made a quick escape from History, because AP English was a repeat performance, with Jensen taking up residence in the seat beside her, waving off some skinny, pimply dude with glasses and inviting her to the party more than once.

"Why are you so hung up on getting me to the party?" Jared hissed at last, her words happening to fall in a long instant of dead silence.

The teacher looked up from his overhead at the front of the class. "Ackles are you harassing your classmates again?" the man said, sounding weary.

"No, sir!" Jensen shot back, not bothering to straighten in her chair. "It's not harassment if she likes it, sir."

Jared bent her head to her notebook and couldn't help the giggle that escaped unbidden. She bit her lip. She didn't want to encourage Jensen, but...

A crumpled wad of paper landed next to her hand. Jared turned her head, glared, and considered flicking it right back in Jensen's direction, but paled before the thought of someone else – or the teacher – getting hold of it. She opened the note and read in a surprisingly neat scrawl,  
Because you're the hottest girl in school. Meet me at the Lucas party?

 

Jared didn't even have to fake a response to that one. She rolled her eyes in Jensen's direction and jammed the wadded-up note in her boot.

"Psst," came from Jensen's direction several times.

"Leave me alone, Jensen," Jared murmured back, bending a fierce glare in her direction to emphasize. She wasn't behind in this class, but she sure wasn't anxious to appear like a total slacker in front of the teacher on the first day of school.

"Can't," Jensen responded. When Jared glanced over again, she was bestowing that intimate grin on her. "Not until you call me Jen, at least."

Jared groaned inwardly, even as she remembered that Jensen had tacked on the fact that most people called her Jen. "Jen," she repeated, and bent her head over her notebook in a show of studious behavior. "Maybe I'll see you at the party, if you shut up about it right now."

There was silence Jensen-ward for the rest of the period .  
________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jensen is a very persistent girl, and you'll find she wont stop.


	3. The Moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared attends the party only to be harrassed by Jensen. Gym class happens and Jared isn't happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the positive comments!

After pulling on tight leather pants, a beaded crop top and heels Jared left a note for her father and pranced out to Sumner's car out front. He'd offered to text her the address of the house party and she'd taken advantage of his number to call back and demand a ride, not because she didn't have a car but because she hoped in some sense that having Sumner drive her would prevent her from doing anything too stupid.

"Hard to stay on the sidelines in that get-up," was Sumner's sole comment as he shifted into drive. He hadn't changed from his t-shirt, baseball cap, and stodgy glasses.

"Eh," Jared said, flicking her fingers. Her French manicure was getting a bit chipped, she noted, and reminded herself to touch it up after the party. "I'm sure I won't even stand out."

Alas for Jared, she turned out to be the tallest girl at the Lucas party, with her curly hair volumized three inches and her spiked heels giving her three more. She found a beer and tried to bury herself in an armchair, but before she could, her arm was accosted by a strong hand and a full globe of B-cup.

Jared choked and imitated a drowning person, spluttering her beer half down her front.

"Oh no, do I have to administer CPR?" Jensen demanded, grinning at Jared as she turned her to get a good look. "Damn, I knew you'd look fine. You okay?"

"Mm," Jared mumbled, trying to be noncommittal, wiping her mouth with the back of one hand. Jensen wasn't dressed much differently from earlier – baggy navy t-shirt, hair spiked up – but now she was relaxed and glowing. Also, in close proximity; Jared could feel the warmth of Jensen's skin against her own.

"Aw, and here I was hoping I could give you mouth to mouth," Jensen said, her eyes going heavy-lidded as she moved toward Jared with predatory intent.

This was bad; very bad. Jared had put in an appearance. Surely she could get the hell out of here, now, and escape Jensen's clutches? Everyone was seeing them together right now, and that was no good for Jared's long-term plans.

One day she'd disappear, and leave no trace behind.

Jensen stopped abruptly, her brows pinching together in the middle. "You don't like girls?" she stage-whispered. Considering the party volume, it was still loud enough to make Jared flush.

"That's not it," Jared said evasively.

"You don't like me?" Jensen pressed, her fingers tightening around Jared's wrist as though to dare her to answer that way.

"I...I just met you," Jared replied, lifting her chin and returning Jensen frown for frown.

"So get to know me," Jensen urged, winding her other arm around Jared as though to pull her into swaying dance moves. "You're new, I know everybody here; you're gorgeous, and I like you."

"You can't," Jared blurted, pushing away.

"What the... Jared? What's wrong?"

"I can't dance," Jared claimed, and fled the scene. She went searching for Sumner, though if he wasn't up for it, she knew she'd end up walking home.

The problem wasn't disliking Jensen. Jared was pretty sure she liked her too much.

 

After over a week of attempting to fend off Jensen's attempts to get her alone, ask her out, or carry her books – who carried books anymore, honestly? - Jared woke up after a mostly sleepless night, smacked her alarm off, flopped over in bed, and masturbated to the thought of Jensen climbing in beside her and settling warm fragrant weight atop Jared's body. In Jared's imagination Jensen looking down at her, rocking her hips back and forth. One long-fingered hand slipped up under Jared's pajama top to finger at the slightness of one breast, circling a nipple into a tight, needy peak.

With a whimper, Jared's fingers moved more frantically and she came in a gush. She was imagining Jensen looking down at her all bright-eyed and lascivious, pushing her panties down for a taste. Lying in bed for a long moment, Jared considered going again, before she looked at the clock and groaned. Between her grooming routine and the time it took to get to school, Jared had to be out of bed and moving five minutes ago.

She tried to put thoughts of Jensen out of her head, both before and as she arrived at school, but it was impossible for one very specific reason.

"You smell so goddamn gorgeous," a familiar cocky voice said behind her.

Jared picked up the pace, her chunky heels clacking over linoleum floor. She thought she'd mapped out all safe, Jensen-free routes between her locker and her morning classes, but apparently Jensen was more determined than she'd thought.

"Hey," Jensen persisted, breaking into a jog until she fell into step beside Jared. 

She looked a little ridiculous, duck-waddling with determined strides, and Jared couldn't quite bite back her grin.

"I was giving you a compliment," Jensen continued, sending a frown her way.

Jared sighed internally. Making Jensen hate her wasn't any better than standing out by having Jensen like her, or attempt to date her. Everything she was trying to do was backfiring miserably.

"It was a weird compliment," Jared replied, glancing at Jensen from the corner of her eye.

"So?" Jensen countered. "You're an unusual person. I've already figured out the usual isn't going to work, with you."

Jared huffed and screeched to a stop at her locker, ignoring Jensen determinedly as she spun her combination lock. "I bet you've had plenty enough to know, huh?"

"Hell y—wait, is that what this is about?" Jensen demanded, leaning against the lockers close enough to make Jared flinch.

"Just go away," Jared said hopelessly. "Someone like you isn't supposed to get involved with a nobody like me."

"Who says?" Jensen replied. "Is there a manual I haven't read? Look, if you're worried about me being some kind of slut, I know I'm not the brightest but I'd never be stupid enough to cheat on you."

"It's not done," Jared said flatly, turning from her locker to look Jensen in the eyes. If she was earnest enough, serious enough, then maybe Jensen would get it. "You want to hear it, out loud? You're out of my league."

Jensen's eyes bugged to comical-wide proportions. "You...think I..." she began, sputtered, and choked.

"Besides, it's not like I'm going to be here long," Jared continued. She sighed and turned back to swapping out books for her morning classes. "So, that's it. I hope you understand."

"I understand one thing for sure," Jensen said, sounding so serious that Jared froze in place.

Jared didn't want to look. Her heart was hammering, and Jensen loomed so close she could whatever subtle, woodsy scent was coming off her neck.

"They're combining gym classes today," Jensen continued, glee-ridden. "And I can't wait to see you in your underwear!"

"JENSEN!" Jared shrieked, ready to step on Jensen’s foot, but Jensen was already retreating, grinning wider than should be possible and leaving Jared to deal with the butterfly-swirl of frantic emotions that gripped her in Jensen's wake .


	4. Gym Class&Jerks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gym class ensues and Jared meets some of Jensen's friends.

Jared elected to change in a bathroom stall upon arriving at the girls' gym lockers. She wasn't exactly self-conscious; more hyper-aware of her feminine body, all curves and full boobs, taller than any girl she'd ever known, including gorgeous Jensen. The popular girl might be eye to eye with her if Jared would forego the heels. Stand up tall, her father had always admonished, because if you're tall and you slouch, you look ashamed of yourself. Stand tall, because a tall girl will never look short so you may as well look proud.

Applying that advice to her appearance and life attitude, Jared not only held herself with perfect carriage, but added inches with heeled boots as well. Carrying herself with pride made up for not looking people in the eye, lingering on the social fringes of high school life, keeping herself aloof in a bubble of isolation.

As Jared stripped and changed into her gym clothes, she thought about Jensen anyhow. She closed her eyes and ran her hands over her body from chest to hips, taking her lip between her teeth. Instead of feeling stupid she felt sensuous, shameless. In greater moments of self-awareness she could admit Jensen was the perfect girl for her.

Problem was, it didn't matter.

Jared emerged from the bathroom stall to a mostly-empty locker room and shoved her school clothes into an unoccupied locker, far from the main area where she'd seen girls changing. Part of her goal in flying under the radar was to prevent incidents like having her clothes stolen, but it had happened before – let's pick on the giant! - And Jensen's attentions were rendering Jared rather more visible than she liked.

"Hey! Nice ass," an appreciative voice called behind her.

Jared whirled, fixing her hands on her hips. "Its mine," she shot back, eyeing Jensen as fierce as she knew how.

"Whatever; I like the view," Jensen returned, recovering quickly from Jared's dismissal of the compliment.

"Where did you come from? I thought I was alone," Jared complained, striding for the gym entrance.

"You're so busy trying to keep a look-out to be invisible that you're not bothering to see," Jensen replied, cryptic.

Jared tossed an annoyed glance over her shoulder but said nothing.

Jensen caught up to her with swift strides and passed her, reaching the door first. She held the door open for Jared, eyes locking on hers as though daring her to say something about it.

Jared figured that was what Jensen wanted, so contrarily she said nothing. She did admire Jensen's figure in the closer-fitting gym clothes. Though shorts and shirt were both larger than Jared's, no doubt a deliberate choice on Jensen's part, they did nothing to hide curves and acres of leg and an ample bosom. All of that freckled skin topped by Jensen’s knowing, wicked grin and her pretty face framed in masses of golden short hair was making Jared light-headed.

An unashamed arousal was pooling low in Jared's belly and she had to do something about it, soon.

The double class, as it happened, had been arranged because one of the phys ed teachers was out on leave and they were told it would continue indefinitely. Jared was in a position to see Jensen smirk, and rolled her eyes.

They were divided into six teams and unleashed on a gymnasium full of volleyballs. Unsurprisingly, Jensen was chosen as a team leader. Equally of no surprise, she chose Jared for her first pick.

"Oh, you shouldn't have," Jared murmured, taking up a place near but not too close to the other girl.

Jensen flashed a grin at her in return. "I'm going to have fun proving to you that I should."

Jared rolled her eyes again and edged a few steps farther away.

Never having been one for sports – Jared's idea of a work-out was an extended mall crawl – Jared's philosophy was to stay out of the way and do her team a favor by letting them do all the work without the hindrance of her fuck-ups. After Jared's third cringe, Jensen seemed to figure this out and positioned herself to cover Jared's turf and her own.

"Not a volleyball fan?" Jensen teased, venturing close enough to rub shoulders with Jared as she bumped the ball over the net.

"Not a fan of balls of any kind," Jared retorted, meaning sports. Jensen's smirk made her realize what she'd said and Jared clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Perfect," Jensen claimed. "Good to know I've got a shot."

Jared opened her mouth to say something scathing as the ball was spiked back into their court. Jensen was diving, Jared began stumbling to the side – but not fast enough. Jensen went to the floor, somehow managing to loft their ball back into the air, and collided with Jared's legs, hard. Jared dropped as though cut off at the knees and they fell together.

She blinked up at Jensen, who had somehow managed to end up propped over her.

With a hand on Jared's breast.

"Pervert!" Jared exclaimed, shoving.

In a stroke of staggering miscalculation, Jared's hands palmed both of Jensen's full breasts as she attempted to shove the other girl off her. Jensen's eyes crossed and she whimpered; it was an actual pained sound, but a hot tingle jolted straight to Jared's belly, taking up residence between her legs.

Jensen sat back, clasping her arms protectively over her chest, but she was still slung over Jared's lap. Her face was dark and pained and it made Jared feel like instant shit.

"I'm sorry," Jared whispered. "Can I..."

Jensen waved her off and got to her feet, staggering. Her mouth was set in a thin line, impassive.

Basically Jared wanted to curl up and die. She could feel all eyes in the class on her, at least those on her team – the entire court – trained on her in accusation.

"Jensen," she started, drawing her knees up and readying a short, heartfelt speech on how Jensen would be so much better off if she gave up on Jared. The fact was, Jensen was perfect for her, but she was no good for anyone.

A hand extended into her field of vision.

Startled, Jared looked up. Jensen was holding out a hand to her.

"But I hurt you," Jared informed her knees, because Jensen already knew.

Jensen shrugged, a trace of a smile tugging her mouth and the corners of her bright brown eyes. "It happens," she said. "You pick yourself up, and move on. Or let someone help you up, if you're okay with that."

Jared regarded Jensen's extended hand as though it were a trap.

She could see things going one of two ways so clearly. Jared could turn her back on Jensen's offer of friendship – and more – and go about her existence as always, vanishing into the background, here one day and gone the next. Or, she could take Jensen's hand, and let her pull Jared into human entanglement, and risk, and the certainty of future heartbreak.

And turn her back on the warmth and affection promised by that open, friendly smile.

Being a ghost meant she wasn't even present for her own life.

Jared reached up and took Jensen's hand.

Jensen's full mouth stretched in a wide, engaging smile and her brown eyes crinkled.

"Good to have you on my team," Jensen said, as though welcoming her back from an extended absence.

"I still suck at sports," Jared warned, wanting to pull her hand out of Jensen's warm, slightly sweaty grip but finding herself reluctant.

"That's fine," Jensen replied, beaming. "I'm good enough for us both."  
________________________________________

 

There was no avoiding Jensen now. Jared had caved in a tacit gesture of acceptance to Jensen's overtures, and her former ways of disappearing now proved fruitless. After that first day in the student center she had spent her free period and lunch in stairwells, the school library, and other out of the way nooks, learning the twists and ins and outs of the immense school building in the process.

Today Jensen showed up at her locker, sans posse, and escorted Jared to the student center. With a sigh, Jared went along. There was no point resisting anymore, she justified it to herself.

Jensen put a hand to her elbow as though to guide her – or prevent her running away.

"Where are your 'peeps,'" Jared wondered, when they settled down at the student center and no one joined them.

"My 'peeps?'" Jensen repeated, an incredulous look crossing her pretty face, and she hooted.

Jared looked down at her backpack as she thumped into her chair, a dull heat staining her face.

"That's a good one.’Peeps,'" Jensen repeated, grinning. "I gave them the day off, I guess."

Jared looked up, startled. "Why?"

Jensen's face, and those intense green eyes, was closer than Jared had realized. Jared squeaked and scooted her chair back several notches.

"Why do you think?" Jensen asked her outright.

"Um..." Jared bit her lip and looked around. She scanned over the various groups and solo parties scattered around the student center. Despite her expectation that they'd be the focus of every eye, no one was really staring in their direction, or even looking, really.

Fingers nipped her chin and Jared looked back to Jensen, startled.

"To have you all to myself, of course," Jensen concluded.

Jared pulled in a shaky sigh, trying to cope with the weight of Jensen's appraisal. "Jensen," she began.

"Don't," Jensen returned, curt.

Jared widened her eyes. "You don't even know what I was going to say."

Jensen hitched her chair closer to Jared's and grasped a fold of Jared's black brocade skirt, pleating it between her fingers. "I know the tone," she replied, emerald eyes serious. "I'm not going to let you reject me before we've even given it a try, Jared."

Jared couldn't suppress a rueful grimace. "Is that what we're doing?" she said evasively, looking over her shoulder again. She expected a hand to clap down any moment to lead her off to solitary; punishment for violating the school code.

Someone like Jared didn't get the prettiest, most popular girl.

"Hey." Jensen's voice was quiet but her eyes were keen. "Jared. What are you so afraid of?"

Swallowing, Jared began to fiddle with the silver rings on one hand. "I'm not afraid of anything," she denied.

"Bull," Jensen said bluntly, reaching out to touch Jared's wrist again as though to lighten the harsh words with gentle contact.

A cluster of juniors jostled through the double doors to the student center, laughing and talking. Some of them were the hipsters Jared recognized from Jensen's crowd; others were sporty; a few of them were boys swaggering in acres of fabric that remained at their hips as though suspended by magic. A few of them looked this way and that. Spotting Jensen, the group began to head over en masse.

"Let's go, Jared," Jensen was saying, her warm fingers circling Jared's knobby wrist and giving it a tug.

Hot shame spiked up through Jared's middle, taking up residence in her face. They'd been seen, and Jensen wanted to go. She'd given her friends 'the day off.' She didn't want people to see them together.

Of course. How could Jared expect anything else?

"Hey, Jensen, who's this?" asked the front runner of the pack; a tall, blond, blue-eyed quarterback type wearing a letter jacket even though the school interior was really too warm.

"What is this, more like," said a shaggy-haired hipster to his right, laughing.

Jensen's fingers tightened around Jared's wrist.

"Nobody," Jared snapped, jerking her arm away and bolting to her feet. She brushed past the jeers and hoots, slipping her backpack over one shoulder as she strode out of the student center, all but loping.

"Jared," Jensen called. "Jared, wait!"

But Jensen didn't follow.

Jared sought out an as-yet-unexplored stairwell and skipped Chem, but refused the relief of a good cry .


	5. I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen just cant give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so glad everyone is liking this!

"I think I've got you figured out," an unwelcome voice said behind Jared as she perused a line of dusty, cracked leather bindings along a high shelf.

Jared jerked, slipping her thumb along the treacherously sharp edge of a thick textbook page, and swore at the sting of pain that resulted. "Oh really," she said, hushed voice heavy with sarcasm as she turned to confront her tormentor. Even stowing herself at the back of the school's more obscure library had proven to be a fruitless gambit.

Arms akimbo, Jensen stood blocking her exit from the stacks. "Really," she said, chin lifted. She arched an unplucked, expressive brow. "You're a virgin. And you're scared about it."

"And you're a jackass!" Jared exclaimed. Her thumb twanged and she brought her hand up, pained. A cursory examination and a brief squeeze brought a line of red rushing to a previously bloodless white seam across the pad of her thumb. It culminated in a fat crimson drop near the knuckle. "Ugh."

"If anything, I'm a hardcore bitch," Jensen corrected, stepping close and grabbing Jared’s hand before she could protest.

"Don't—" Jared began, but it was useless. Jensen was already popping Jared's thumb into her mouth, tongue laving gently over the wound. "That's disgusting. And unsanitary." Her eyes rolled up a little in unthinking pleasure as Jensen licked at her thumb again, working it in her mouth.

"And you like it," Jensen concluded, pulling off of her thumb with a wet pop.

"Nng," Jared responded, grinding her teeth. Her knees were weak and she didn't possess enough mental faculties to deny it.

"You ran away," Jensen observed, keeping her hand captive as though to prevent a recurrence.

Jared pulled herself together. "You certainly weren't stopping me," she stated coldly, wrenching her hand from Jensen's and taking a step back. There was no exit behind her, but the distance was symbolic.

"Jared, have you seen my pants? The best I can manage is a fast swagger," Jensen said pathetically, reaching up to tug her loose jeans with a deprecating look, before giving her a lopsided smile. "I'm no track star; I have to find other means to pursue you."

"Your friends are dicks," Jared said, folding her arms with a stubborn expression.

"Yeah, and if you'd stuck around, you'd have heard me chewing Joe out," Jensen informed her. "I let them know where I stand on that shit. I'm serious about you."

Jared stood for a moment, breathing hard. "Why?" she wanted to know.

Jensen scrunched her brows together and appeared to give the question serious thought. "Because you're everything I want," she said at last, advancing on Jared again.

Giving ground, Jared took another step back. "You could have anyone in the school," she argued.

Jensen grinned. "It's true," she acknowledged. "I want you."

"Because I'm making it difficult for you?" Jared said, scornful.

"Oh, please," Jensen said, and walked right up to Jared.

Jared, who promptly ducked under Jensen's arm and attempted to retreat from the direction she had come.

"Ah, ah," Jensen chided, whirling, and arms cinched around Jared from behind, holding her in place. Jensen molded their bodies together.

Eyes fluttering shut as Jensen's breasts pressed against her back, Jared was unable to contain the tiny moan that slipped free of her control.

"Say you don't want me," Jensen said, mouth against Jared's ear, voice husky. "Go on and say it."

Jared's voice caught as she began to form the word. "I – I..."

Jensen's hands fanned out over her ribs, holding Jared against her. "You can't," Jensen concluded, reaching up a hand to sweep light chestnut hair from the back of Jared's neck. Trailing kisses from jaw toward Jared's nape, Jensen murmured, "Nice tat. A glyph? What does it mean?"

Sense flooded back into Jared's numbed brain and she ripped herself free of Jensen's hold. "Independence," she snapped, and lunged forward to pick up her backpack from where she'd left it.

A gray-haired woman with her mouth set in a permanent sneer appeared at the end of the stacks. "Quiet in the library!"

Jared ducked her head and made a swift escape, counting on Jensen's pants to hold her back.

"Can I at least have your number?" Jensen's voice trailed forlornly after.

Jared's helpless giggle was disguised by the dragon-lady librarian hissing her displeasure again.  
________________________________________

 

Over the next week, Jared made it her mission to find new and interesting ways into the school, to and from classes, shamelessly using faculty entrances, service elevators, and abandoned stairwells; eating lunch in the empty chemistry lab or the fourth floor north wing bathroom no one ever used because it was so damned out of the way. She came in as close to the school's start as possible and parked on the street, or arrived super early and parked by the door to facilitate quick escape.

A week later Jared had barely seen Jensen – she skipped their combined gym, came into class borderline tardy and took whatever seat wasn't near Jensen, and made use of a forged bathroom pass to spring release before the period's end. She was alone. She was triumphant. She was miserable.

"You're making life hard on all of us," claimed a handsome boy with shaggy, impossibly glossy brown hair. He slid into the seat beside Jared in her German class without so much as a by your leave.

Tom, she thought she remembered his name, and recalled that she'd seen him stuck to Jensen's side like a good-natured burr, along with an intense-looking blond.

"Excuse me?" Jared questioned, blinking.

Tom snorted. "You should," he said, and passed over a battered, creased envelope with Jay written across the front in neatly printed script. "If Jensen's not happy, all of us are unhappy."

Jared held up a hand. "I don't want it--" she began, because the more she denied how perfect Jensen might be for her, the faster this dull ache of thwarted longing could subside.

"Too bad, because I'm going to make a fuss until you take it," Tom let her know, his voice rising. "Jensen's wrecked right now, the lowest I've ever seen her, and it's your fault--"

Jared took the envelope.

If only to shut Tom up, she told herself. On the back there was a little sticker sealing the flap shut. It was a foreign character, Chinese, and Jared frowned at it. She peeled it up and opened the envelope, lifting her eyes briefly to check and make sure the teacher hadn't yet begun class.

I miss you, the note began without preamble. I feel half myself when you're not around. Do you miss me?

Four options had been outlined below the plaintive question.

□ Yes  
□ No  
□ Piss off, I never want to see u again  
□ Tacky

Jared grinned as she got to the last option, and lowered her head to veil her face with dark hair and hide her reaction.

If you're smiling, text 555-1989 to let me know you don't hate me.

She looked at the note for a long moment, her heart fluttering in its frantic attempt to grow wings and free itself from her chest. After trying and failing to suppress a besotted smile for a minute or so, she leaned toward Jensen's desk.

"Hey."

Tom's head lifted. His frown cleared when he caught sight of her face. "Thank god, I'm not going to be killed."

"What?" Jared brushed that aside. "Whatever. Look...has Jensen been with a lot of girls?"

"Why does that matter?" Tom asked, brows pinching together once again, and then he blinked. "Ah. Well, if it helps, I've never seen Jensen this crazy about anyone since..."

Jared hung on his pause, holding her breath.

"Ever," Tom finished, giving her a handsome grin. "Jensen tends to be a lone wolf, you know? She hunts, she kills, and she roams her turf."

"Okay, enough with the metaphor," Jared decided. "What does she want from me?"

Tom looked at her a moment. "You'll have to ask her," he said at last.

Jared inhaled, dissatisfied by that answer, but understanding why he'd given it. She looked down at the note in her hand again and grinned at it fondly. Before she could question To any further, the teacher entered the room and greeted them, prompting a choral response.

Still smiling, Jared fished out her phone and texted 555-1989.

I don't hate you a lot .


	6. Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared realizes shes tired of running

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys I wont be able to post again until Monday maybe! Im sorry but its going to be a busy weekend and then memorial day is Monday but I will try. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the other one.  
> I love getting comments from everyone and I try to reply as much as I can!

It was no surprise to Jared when she approached her locker after school's end to find Jensen leaning up against it, the epidimy of casual but peeking bright-eyed from beneath the well worn baseball cap. Jared didn't know where this was going, didn't know if she'd wake up tomorrow and find out that she was leaving, but here and now she wanted to seize the chance. Jensen was pursuing her, and it made her happy, and she really did like her the more she got to know of her.

Jensen had drawn her right into orbit. There was no denying it anymore.

"Hey," Jensen greeted her, low alto brimming with suppressed excitement.

"Hey," Jared responded, surprised at how hoarse she sounded.

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place?" Jensen straightened from Jared's locker and shoved her hands into the tops of her low-riding pockets, thumbs twiddling the belt loops.

"Oh. I, uh, picked up an extra-curric," Jared said, wrinkling her nose. "Show choir and we meet today."

"Skip it?" Jensen asked, presenting soulful bottle green eyes.

"I like you," Jared admitted aloud, forcing herself to continue past the unidentified obstruction in her throat. "I really like music, too. I'm not--"

"I get it," Jensen interrupted.

Jared froze, bracing herself against a spiel on how if she couldn't be bothered to set aside an extra-curricular for Jensen, then obviously she wasn't worth Jensen's time. She flinched as Jensen backed up a step, giving her the space to approach her locker.

"I'll come with," Jensen concluded, flashing her a bright, impish grin. "I like music, too."

Jared stared at her.

"Did you think I was gonna be some ogre who was going to tell you how to spend your time, or that I should be more important than anything?" Jensen snorted. "I hate that kinda thing; so why would I do it to you when I care about you?"

Why, Jared wanted to know, but couldn't unstick the words to say them aloud. In silence she opened her locker, swapped books out, and grabbed her leather jacket. By the time she snapped her locker shut, she'd relocated her courage.

"You don't even know me," Jared said, shaky.

Jensen looked up at her from beneath the Jared of her cap, equal parts hopeful and confident. "I like everything I know about you," she asserted. "I'd really like it if you'd let me learn more."

The beginnings of a smile touched Jared's mouth. "That's funny," she said.

"Hmm?" Jensen noised inquisitively, falling into step beside her as they moved up the hallway toward the music wing.

"I was thinking the same about you," Jared confessed. "I...never thought it could happen to me."

"What?" Jensen wondered.

"Someone I want this much, being this serious about me," Jared confessed, averting her eyes. Heat took hold of her again.

Jensen grinned over at her; opened her mouth:

"Are we going to flirt all afternoon, or go to show choir?"

Jared glared at her. "Has anyone ever told you that you have no brain to mouth filter?"

"All the time," Jensen assured her. "It's one of my charming traits. Come on, let's go!"

Two hours later, Jared was dazedly telling Jensen, "I didn't know you could play guitar," as they left the show choir's classroom. Jensen had rocked a fantastic acoustic set, leaving the choir's sponsor, a music teacher, free to focus on direction and interacting with the students instead of playing piano.

"Well," Jensen said, arching a thick brow in her direction. "You never asked?"

"Any other hidden talents I don't know about?" Jared ventured.

Jensen tossed a positively lascivious grin her way, tongue emerging to swipe over the full line of her lower lip and toy with her lip ring. "Oh, lots," she promised. "But I won't get into that here and now. Come have dinner at my house, won't you?"

"Oh," Jared murmured, taken aback and trying to process three things at once, one of them involving Jensen and tongue so of course that took up most available brain power. "With parents and everything?"

"Yeah," Jensen said, aiming puppy eyes in her direction. "No go? My mom's not a great cook but it's decent, and when she burns it we get pizza..."

"Well," Jared demurred, trying to figure out some polite way to say it was too soon.

"Too soon?" Jensen continued, dissolving into an easy smile. "No worries, Jared. But I'd like to take you out tomorrow, okay?"

"Like a date?" Jared said, arching a perfectly shapened brow.

"Exactly like a date," Jensen returned with a nod, reaching her hand out into the space between them. "Except I'm not getting dressed up."

"I can deal," Jared murmured, taking a chance again and grasping Jensen's offered hand.

Jensen laced their fingers together and Jared smiled. She was learning it could be good to give in .


	7. Dating&Locker Rooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and Jared enter their relationship. Jensen learns just how innocent Jared is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took forver! Ive been super busy and then my computer fucked up yesterday! Two more chapters and its the end...kidding! Im writing a sequel right now! I feel like all my stories have a sequel.

Coming to school to have people stare at Jared with varying degrees of curiosity, scorn, or neutral disdain was nothing new. She kept her head up and went about her business. It was an experience of an entirely different order to arrive at school and have people regard her with wonder, envy, or another emotion that Jared couldn't quite pin a label on but it looked starry-eyed. She wasn't sure she liked it.

"Hey!" Jensen bounced up to her, all grin and bright eyes, and fell into step with her, going for Jared's hand.

Jared withheld it. "Hey," she returned. "Um, did you send out some kind of mass text telling people you're dating me?"

Jensen blinked. "Whozzat?"

"Everyone's looking at me funny," Jared put forth, fretful. "Like I've suddenly become something special." Why would they think that unless they knew she was with Jensen?

Jensen grinned and reached for Jared's hand again as they passed from one wing to another. "Baby," she said, brushing her fingers over Jared's wrist. "They've been looking at you like that all along."

For the first time since junior high, Jared found herself participating more in class beyond turning in homework and papers and writing down assignments. She raised her hand when she knew the answers. She knew the answers a lot. People talked to her - asked her about her clothes, where she'd come from, what kind of music she liked. The weirdest part was, Jared found herself enjoying all the attention.

After her last class before gym, the blond - Chad, one of Jensen’s oldest friends - walked Jared to her locker and they chatted about music-she had a feeling they would be fast friends. She discovered that Jensen had gone to a music school for years with Chad, and Jensen and even Sumner.

"She's really good," Jared exclaimed. "Why isn't Jensen in a band, or something?"

Chad shrugged. "Never had the drive, I guess."

Jared absorbed that. She glanced sidelong at Chad. He was decent-looking, defined jaw, somewhat small eyes, but pleasant enough. Not her type. "So, Chad...question."

Chad raised his brows at her.

"Is Jensen really..." Jared paused, biting her lip. "She really is...the center."

Chad laughed. His hands shaped expressive gestures on air. "That's an interesting way to put it. Yeah, she's always been at the heart of everything. Why do you want to know?"

"I just...am I the first girlfriend Jensen's had?" Jared asked. It was so like her to keep picking at something, unable to be completely at ease.

Chad gave her a long look, almost tripped, and snickered at himself. "The first that could be called a girlfriend, yeah."

That reassured Jared only slightly. She really, really didn't want to picture Jensen as the high school bicycle. "So, why me?"

Chad snorted before frowning at her. "Wait, seriously?"

Jared nodded.

Chad scratched at an ear. "Well, according to Jensen, you're perfect for her." He waved goodbye and kissed her cheek as he turned a corner, leaving Jared to contemplate that surprising assertion.

Jensen ambushed her at her locker again, exclaiming "Jare-baby," as she cinched arms around Jared's waist.

"Don't call me that," Jared told her, irked. She pushed Jensen off her and stowed her backpack in her locker.

"Baby?" Jensen tried again, licking her lips and offering a hopeful smile.

"I guess," Jared sighed. She didn't resist as Jensen joined their hands, leading her for the gym. She did return Jensen's tiny grin when their eyes connected.

In the locker room, as usual Jared picked a place a row over from the other girls to undress. Today, Jensen joined her.

"Relax," Jensen told her, setting her cap aside and skimming her plaid button up over her gelled hair. "I'm not going to jump you."

Still hesitating, Jared admired the curves that Jensen was revealing. She had decent sized breasts contained by a pale gray sports bra, and a flat tummy with a hint of definition. Biting her lip, Jared began to skim off her light pink top. Underneath, she filled out her black silk heavily with a full 38 C.

"Unless you want me to," Jensen continued, licking her lips. Her dark eyes were dilating.

Jared flushed and held her t-shirt to her chest.

"Jared?" Jensen questioned, stepping closed. The lustful look eased into calmness, a kind of acknowledgment. "You really are a virgin, aren't you?"

Making a face, Jared took a step back and turned away.

"Hey. Don't," Jensen told her, following and settling gentle hands to her shoulders. "Jared, it's okay. It explains a few things, that's all."

"And it means I don't know what I'm doing," Jared choked out. She closed her eyes, grateful for the subsiding of chatter that meant they were alone in the locker room, or mostly.

"So what?" Jensen challenged, nuzzling her neck. "That means you'll learn all that stuff with me."

Jared made a soft sound as Jensen nosed at a sensitive patch of skin behind her ear. She was breathless, her chest tight, and each inch of her was aware of the radiant warmth of bare skin pressed to her backside, not to mention the bounty of Jensen's breasts. "You feel good," she murmured.

"I want to make you feel good," Jensen replied, oh so quiet, and kissed her neck.

Jared turned her head and they were kissing, easy as the thrill of song or heartbeat.

Jensen was a good kisser, teasing at Jared's mouth with parted lips and nothing more. As she fitted her lips to Jared's, she gripped her waist more firmly, kindling that same hot rise of excitement in Jared from neck to navel. In crowding closer, wanting more full contact from that lovely mouth, Jared found herself turning around in Jensen's arms with a needy, anxious noise. Jensen kissed her harder, mouth covering hers, supple fingers fanning out over Jared's back and resting below the line of her bra strap. Jared found herself working her fingers at Jensen's nape like a desperately happy cat, kissing amid the welter of rising lust-ridden anxiety swirling within her and opening her mouth to Jensen with a low gasp.

Jensen licked Jared's lips, leaving a line of heat and wetness before drawing back within the circle of their arms, shuddering. Her lids slowly unveiled hazy brown eyes.

"I'm never going to let you forget," Jared informed Jensen, "that our first kiss was in a smelly locker room that reeked of sweaty socks."

Jensen grinned and stuck her tongue out. Jared raised a brow and leaned forward to pursue it as an invitation .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww!


	8. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Jensen go on their first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! This is a short chapter because the next one is the last chapter and its rather long.

Dating Jensen wasn't going to be easy, Jared was realizing, but when it was good it was going to be good. She agreed to meet up for a date after school and ended up following Jensen, riding high in a gigantic black Truck as she drove into the downtown area. For Jared, trailing in the Truck's wake in her little Beemer, she pictured herself as a shuttle orbiting the mother ship.

"You really want to be a redneck!" Jared accused, laughing, as they climbed out of their vehicles at the downtown curb after circling twice to find open spots.

"Nah," Jensen denied, "I'm just into country. And you." Jensen snared her with a long arm and tucked Jared against her side as they walked up the cracked strip of concrete that lined brick and faux wood-faced storefronts.

Jared snorted to disguise the glow of well-being that assertion spread throughout her. "Just those two, huh?'

Jensen turned her head, close enough to breathe on Jared's ear - or kiss it. "You'll find I can be remarkably single-minded when I have something worth focusing on." At close range, her amber brown eyes smoldered.

Jared couldn't help the eyelash fluttering that resulted from Jensen's blatant come-on, nor could she stop   
the weakness in the knees that caused her to stumble. Was it normal to be so horny over someone that they had this much of a bodily affect on her? Jared leaned into Jensen's arm as Jensen giggled and steadied her. This was their first date and yet Jared found herself eager as much as she was nervous to get to the kissing part.

"Whoops," Jensen said with a chuckle, keeping Jared on her feet. "Didn't mean for you to fall for me so quickly." It had been meant as a joke, but Jared smiled.

"You're the one who was so persistent," Jared replied, arching a brow.

"Had to be," Jensen stated. "I had a feeling you'd never stop running if I didn't pursue twice as hard."

Jensen brought Jared to a sandwich shop fronted with a gaily red and white striped awning on a side street off the main drag. They had the best sandwiches in the city, Jensen claimed, and pulled out her wallet as Jared stood near the counter perusing the menu board.

"You don't have to," Jared protested, reaching into her purse.

"My date, my treat," Jensen told her, putting a hand over Jared's. "When you invite me out, you can pay."

Jared pursed her lips but gave in.

There was a crowd of boys in letter jackets off to the far side of the shop, seated around a table tearing into sandwiches and crinkling up tissue to throw at each other. They were calling each other all kinds of homo-erotic nicknames and shoving one another in what Jared assumed was their approximation of a playful manner.

After Jared and Jensen had placed their orders, sidling down the counter toward the "Order Up" sign, a few of the boys looked up and spotted them.

"Hey Jensen," a tall black-haired boy with dark eyes called out to her. "Still pitching for the wrong team? I can fix that for you."

Jared was sure she was watching an incoming train wreck as Jensen swelled an inch taller, pretty face darkening, her hand spasming in Jared's. When Jared tried to pull away, Jensen held her tighter.

"Drake," Jensen called back. "Still have both your balls? I can fix that for you, you know."

The dark-haired boy began to shove away from the table but three other guys laid hands on him, anchoring him to his seat.

"Let it go, man, you aren't ever gonna lay Jensen," the biggest of them, a soft-spoken black boy, advised.

Drake sneered.

"You know the only guys I get wet for are the ones getting it on with each other," Jensen claimed, and grabbed the sandwich bag that the girl behind the counter put up.

That resulted in a chorus of 'eeeww's behind them as Jensen squeezed Jared's hand and led her from the shop.

"Wow," Jared stated when they'd returned to the sidewalk.

"Yeah," Jensen said with a deprecating shrug.

"Really?" Jared wondered, trying to ponder the appeal of two guys getting it on. She shuddered, but wasn't sure it was a bad thing. She supposed it depended on the guy.

"Let me tell you my thoughts on yaoi," Jensen said, putting her arm through Jared's. "Want to eat in the park?"

"Sure," Jared said, hoping like hell this wasn't going to end up like the last time she'd looked up a Japanese sex act. She trusted Jensen to take her anywhere, for now.


	9. I Knew It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared brings Jensen home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is sex in this chapter!   
> I've loved writing this story and i hope you liked it as well. There will be a sequel be looking for it! I guess its more like a timestamp it will be centered around Christmas time and it will be longer than this story. I will probaby start posting it sometime this week it just depends im starting my new job on monday. Sometime here shortly i will be starting a new story with Jared and Jensen (they will be male) but im still thinking of a storyline, if anyone has any suggestions as to what they would like to read let me know! I love to get ya'lls opinions!   
> I hope everyone loved this as much as i did! And be looking for the sequel!

After about a week of dating, an avalanche of homework, and goodbye kisses on front stoops, Jared was ready to invite Jensen over to her house after school. She'd put it off for as long as she had because, given her rapt absorption with the way their tongues touched and Jensen's strong fingers settled on her waist or passed over her back, Jared was pretty sure she'd go all the way as soon as they were alone together for more than ten minutes.

At school, Jared was integrating into Jensen's circle of friends more quickly than she'd ever have expected. Everyone seemed to be trying to win her over, catch her attention, impress her with a bit of trivia or an emailed or tweeted or Tumblr'd link or pic or song. It might have been bewildering if Jared hadn't caught on quick to the fact that Jensen had two solid, genuine friends - Tom and Chad - and the rest were acquaintances, however nice or well-meaning.

"Come to my house after school today," Jared invited when Jensen met her at her locker after the last bell as usual.

Jensen's eyes lit up and she gave Jared her sincerest twinkling grin. "Ooh, I'm excited to see your inner sanctum."

"No, you only get that if you're good," Jared returned, arching a brow in a bold riposte.

Jensen only grinned wider. "Minx," she commented, slipping her hand in Jared's for the walk to the student lot.

"Rawr," Jared couldn't help but respond. She was surprised at herself, anxious but excited. They were going to be alone for hours. She'd give Jensen the tour of her house, and then... Jared wriggled, causing Jensen to give her a curious sidelong glance to which she replied with a little grin. 'And then' was surely going to involve more hot and heavy making out.

Jensen squeezed her hand, returning grin for grin as they walked in step together.

She was glad she'd discovered over the time they had spent together since first sight that she genuinely liked Jensen in addition to being in lust. That made everything simpler yet at the same time, scarier.

"All right, see if you can keep up to me in that giant beast of yours," Jared challenged when they'd reached her little BMW.

Jensen leaned in and kissed her, a hand pressing to Jared's waist.

"What's that for?" Jared wanted to know when they parted. Her mouth had the most curious sensation that Jared interpreted as 'want more.'

Jensen shrugged, touching the bill of her cap as though to say farewell. "Because." She turned and loped for her truck.

One of the reasons Jared hadn't had anyone over sooner was that she lived on 'Rich Row,' as she'd dubbed it in her head. Jensen's house was nice; she'd been there, been smothered with love by her warm, eccentric mother, helped peel potatoes and walk dogs and gotten her ass handed to her on Xbox games. Jensen's house was solidly middle class.

The Padalecki dwelling was more on the order of a guarded fortress, sans moat. Once upon a time Jared had questioned her father on the security measures, to which he'd replied, “I have a lot of enemies.”

Jared was nervous for another reason as she pulled up to the gate and waved her access pass at the sensor. She could see Jensen's eyes widen in the rear view.

There were two places to park - the broad half-circle drive that cut an arch through the immaculate green lawn and abutted the front steps, and the garage tucked discreetly to one side of the house. Today Jared parked out in front to demonstrate available parking space for Jensen.

"Wow," Jensen said, joggling down from her beastly truck and heading for Jared. She was taking in the front facade. "I always wanted to marry a rich girl."

"Shut up," Jared muttered, skipping over to Jensen with a flush. Trust Jensen to say the right thing to dispel her tension, or make the moment unbearably awkward, or both. "Anyhow, I'm hardly set for life - my options are college or move out after I turn eighteen."

"Really?" Jensen blinked at her, mouth dropping.

"Really," Jared said evenly. "Come on, let me show you around."

Wandering the halls of the big, empty house had never been so fun for Jared as it was with Jensen's arm slung around her shoulders, her girlfriend wisecracking in her ear, with occasional stops for not so brief kisses and a boob grab that made Jared jump before she leaned into it.

"You smell good," Jensen told her, inhaling.

"I'm not wearing any perfume," Jared said, puzzled.

"That's why," Jensen returned with a grin.

Jared turned, flustered, only to have Jensen reel her back in with a low chuckle.

"Let's take this somewhere where I won't think the suits of armor are watching us," Jensen murmured, licking her full red mouth and eyeing Jared with a predatory intent that probably would have made her nervous if she weren't so turned on.

"This isn't Hogwarts," Jared protested, giving Jensen a limp-wristed smack.

"Yeah, and I don't have a magic wand in my pocket," Jensen returned, expression positively fiendish.

"Jensen--" Jared began to complain, and squealed when Jensen leaned in to lick her ear, dampening a fair patch of neck with her saliva. She pulled back, breathing harder. "Want to come see my room?"

"Love to," Jensen replied, and wound her arm around Jared's waist again. She nuzzled at Jared's hair as they walked side by side through the halls wide enough to drive a car through. "You never said what your father does?"

"He calls himself a hatchet man," Jared replied, reaching to place a hand over Jensen's where it was settled on her waist. "His working title is usually deputy CEO or deputy Director and basically, he comes in, fixes screwed-up companies, and moves on to the next."

"So you've moved a lot," Jensen interpreted. She stretched to place a kiss on Jared's earlobe as they turned a corner.

"Yeah," Jared admitted, refusing to think of the corollary for now. And we'll move again, and I'll have to leave you, and this will all be over. She distracted herself from the thought with a broad gesture. "And this is my room!"

Jensen remained glued to her side as they toured through the bedroom past the workstation and couch and the immense hand-carved wardrobe and make-up dressing table Jared had inherited from Grandma Lucy. She made impressed noises, pointing out this or that and exclaiming over the home theater in the corner.

"It's very you," Jensen decided at last.

"It's not too much?" Jared fretted, detaching herself from Jensen and standing beside the four-poster canopy bed.

"Hell, no," Jensen assured her. She licked at her lip and eyed Jared up as she continued, "That would be like saying you're too much of a good thing, which is definitely not the case."

"Oh," Jared murmured, flustered, and plopped herself down on her bed. She wasn't sure how to respond to that, but knew what she'd like to do. Already she was all but prickling with anticipation. She didn't know what to say, so she looked up at Jensen in mute appeal.

Jensen seated herself beside Jared, her brown eyes watchful. "Jared," she began, braiding her hands together decorously over one knee. "I know you're nervous, so I want you to know that you don't have to--"

Jared lunged across the space between them, covering Jensen's open mouth with her own. She licked right across lower and upper lip before plunging her tongue in to twine with Jensen's. With a surprised noise, Jensen moved closer, playing her tongue against Jared's and wrapping an arm around her waist to align their bodies. One free hand stroked through Jared's curly hair, tugging on it to slant her head to one side as Jensen pressed her tongue into Jared's mouth in return and they kissed with heated nibbles, returning gesture for eager gesture. With a moan Jared tried to crowd closer, practically in Jensen's lap, and Jensen's hand dropped down to her thigh, pulling Jared's leg over her hip. They kissed harder and Jared opened her eyes to admire the sweep of Jensen's near-translucent lashes over her golden skin.

"...do anything," Jensen concluded belatedly with a husky chuckle. "Damn, girl."

"I want to," Jared assured her breathlessly, working her hands into the excessive folds of Jensen's loose fitted t-shirt. "I want to do...things."

Jensen's brow creased. "You sure you know what you're asking?"

"Mm-hmm," Jared responded with a nod, nudging forward to kiss her again. "So much."

Jensen's lips twitched against hers before she planted a firm kiss on Jared's bottom lip. "All right," she decided, placing one hand on Jared's waist, the other still petting her thigh. "Just let me know if anything I do gets to be too much, all right? Otherwise I'll stop every five minutes and ask how I'm doing." She gave Jared a teasing grin and leaned in to brush her lips over Jared's throat.

"Mmm, better not," Jared said, finding the hem of Jensen's shirt and pushing her hands up under it, searching for smooth, warm skin. "Then I'll have to...distract you?"

"Nng," was Jensen's only verbal response as she kissed Jared's neck, trailing up toward her jaw and dotting kisses from the base of her ear over her cheek until she reached her mouth.

Jared found Jensen's bare stomach with her hands and fanned her hands out, exploring. She mirrored Jensen's typical gesture and settled her hands at Jensen's bare waist, admiring the firm curve of her supple flesh. Jensen had a nice toned figure, where Jared was all angles and curves.

Jensen kissed the mole at the corner of her mouth and nibbled her lips open.

"I want to take your shirt off," Jensen whispered into her mouth before licking Jared's bottom lip.

"Oh," Jared whispered back, thumbing Jensen's sleek waist. "Yes, please."

"You sure?" Jensen pressed, fixing her with heavy green eyes.

Jared simply nodded, extracting her hands from Jensen's shirt to make it easier. She reached up to unhook the necklace she wore over her black blouse. Jensen's deft fingers traveled down her front, unthreading nacreous buttons from their cloth loops until she'd laid the shirt open.

"I love your black silk bras," Jensen told her in a low, reverent voice, pushing the blouse off one shoulder and setting her lips close to a thin strap.

Jared nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She was stricken with the urge to hug Jensen's head to her chest.

Jensen drew back and took her cap off, letting her short cropped blonde hair free as she set her cap on Jared's nightstand. Eyes deep and serious on Jared's, she peeled her shirt off, their gazes disconnecting only when the mass of Jensen's shirt was being pulled over her head. As usual Jensen was wearing a sports bra.

Jared's fingers itched to reach out, touch, cup the weight of Jensen's breasts in her hands. She wanted it so badly her hands started to move without her conscious command. She caught herself, and blushed fiercely.

"C'mere," Jensen murmured, aligning them knee to knee. "You want to touch them?" She grasped Jared's hands in her own.

Dumbly Jared nodded. She watched as one in a dream as Jensen guided Jared's hands to her breasts, cupping beneath Jared's hands to press them there. They were soft and a tad smaller than Jared's.

Letting go of her hands, Jensen leaned forward and kissed her. She was careful at first, tentative as though Jared had transformed into spun glass, and Jared smiled against her mouth. She pressed Jensen's breasts up, feeling out the shape of them, and opened her mouth to the exploring tongue that licked over the seam of her lips.

They kissed and dueled tongue back and forth. Jared grew increasingly confident playing with Jensen's breasts, encouraged by the low noises she was making in her throat as she kissed Jared. Fingers traced up Jared's stomach and she was so caught up in the kiss, circling her fingers over the shape of peaking nipples beneath fabric that she barely noticed the spidery crawl of Jensen's hands up her front until Jensen was feeling her up.

Jared nipped Jensen's lip as Jensen touched her breasts through her bra. Heady sensation was gathering between her legs and she cried out softly as more sparked through her when Jensen took her breasts in both palms, rubbing them up against Jared's ribs and making her nipples tighten frighteningly fast.

"Mm," Jared moaned as Jensen dragged her thumbs over Jared's erect nipples through the silky fabric of her bra. Jensen was trembling against her as their mouths parted at last. She dropped her head heavily against Jared's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah, y-yeah, I've just never...never wanted anyone so badly," Jensen admitted hoarsely into the crook of Jared's neck.

Jared skimmed her hands around from Jensen's breasts to the webbing at the back of her sports bra. "I'm glad I can be some kind of first," she teased.

"Hey," Jensen said, raising her head to give Jared intense eyes. "You're the first person who's ever made me feel this way. You know?"

"I know," Jared returned, controlling the urge to duck her head shyly. Jensen's eyes were so warm and focused on her; her tongue plied at her lip ring in such an unconsciously sexy gesture. "Because you make me feel the same way."

Jensen flashed her a bright, happy grin and cupped Jared's full breasts through the thin fabric of her bra. "Very nice," she murmured, transferring her attention back to Jared's body.

"Very big," Jared corrected, making a face.

"Their perfect," Jensen countered. 

"I like yours," Jared began, losing her train of thought as Jensen's fingers brushed over her nipples again.

"I want to lick them," Jensen said hoarsely, leaning in to kiss Jared's neck.

"Go right ahead," Jared invited, a thrill coursing through her at the thought.

An agile hand unhooked Jared's bra as they kissed again and Jared played with Jensen's breasts once more. She wasn't nervous, only excited as she crowded close, gasping into Jensen's mouth as Jensen set her bare hands on Jared's exposed breasts.

"On your back?" Jensen proposed, fondling her breasts after they'd disengaged their mouths.

Jared blinked at her a moment, not comprehending the question. As Jensen's face shifted into worried lines, perhaps anticipating rejection, Jared nodded and scooted further onto the bed, discarding her open top and unhooked bra. Jensen's expression brightened and she sat up on the bed as Jared moved, taking hold of her own sports bra and tugging it off.

"Come here," Jared invited, holding her arms out as she shucked her boots off one at a time and kicked them over the edge. She shivered a bit, anticipating those full, gorgeous breasts with their firm nipples pressed to her skin.

"Your wish," Jensen murmured, toeing off her own sneakers before crawling over to Jared, looming over her. She leaned down until they tickled Jared's skin. "Hey, sexy."

"Hey yourself," Jared whispered. She wrapped her arms over Jensen's back as Jensen settled atop her, pinning her to the bedspread with pleasant weight. Her legs were slightly off-kilter from Jared's, their groins not quite aligned.

Jensen sighed in through her nose and let it out through her mouth, pouring warm breath over Jared's lips. With a slight shift in position and a dip of her head, they were kissing again. Jensen moved atop her, pushing their breasts together until Jared groaned low in her throat. Sitting back, Jensen arranged herself astride Jared's hips and kissed at her lips until they were rubbing each others mouths together, kitten licks of their tongues and soft mewls from Jared as those strong hands massaged her breasts. She stroked Jensen's sides to encourage her onward.

Jensen painted a line of wet heat from the mole at the corner of Jared's mouth to the hollow of her throat.

"Yes, yes," Jared murmured as Jensen licked and nibbled there before sliding down, straddling her legs and cupping one breast.

Jared's entire body jolted as Jensen rolled a nipple with her tongue and took it into her mouth, sucking down on it and forming a seal. She whimpered frantically as Jensen nursed at her breast, kneading the other as she lashed the nipple she'd captured with a probing tongue. Jared's fingernails skittered over Jensen's back as she sought to pull her closer. She cried out as Jensen raised her hand, giving Jared a brief glimpse of heavy eyes and a red, swollen mouth before clamping down on the other nipple and fretting it with her devoted tongue.

"You like?" Jensen wanted to know, pulling off Jared's thoroughly debauched breast with an understated smack of her lips.

Jared could only lie there and whimper again. She made kneading motions with her hands on Jensen's shoulders.

"Oh yeah, you like it," Jensen concluded smugly, sitting up over Jared's thighs and thumbing her reddened nipples.

Jared panted softly, closing her eyes a moment and pushing her hips up. She was throbbing in her panties, so needy and longing that she barely knew what to say.

"Jared?" Jensen inquired, making Jared's eyes fly open at the rare note of hesitance in her confident Jensen's voice. "What do you want? I'm good with whatever you're comfortable with – we can just lie here and make out, like this, or...or I can make you come."

"Wouldn't take much," Jared admitted, squirming and rubbing her thighs together. She set her hands on Jensen's hips above her low-belted jeans.

Jensen grinned and ducked her head, looking pleased and somehow shy. "I mean it," she insisted. "Whatever you want to do, I'm good."

Jared cleared her throat and pushed up, testing Jensen's weight on her. Jensen wriggled, her eyes falling shut, and Jared realized she was pushing their groins together – she'd lost track of exactly where Jensen was seated, given the yards of fabric that veiled Jensen's nethers. "I'm not much good at self-denial," she began, and fielded an enthusiastic kiss as Jensen bent down to plaster kisses over her mouth and chin. "Mmm!"

"I'll make you feel so, so good," Jensen promised, tracking down to her ear and nudging at her earlobe. She kissed her there, circling her tongue over Jared's pierced lobe before trailing it up into the outer shell of cartilage.

"Ohh," Jared moaned, closing her arms over Jensen's naked back as Jensen settled atop her. "Yes, please, I want it."

Jensen shifted, cleaving her legs atop Jared's, stroking over her shoulders and bare breasts and ribs and sides. She kissed Jared's ear and moved to her mouth again, and they shared a slow infusion of tongue as Jared let her legs come apart. Jensen's weight settled between them and they both made happy noises.

"You feel so good," Jensen informed her, propping herself up and stroking Jared's hair.

"I like it, I like everything you're doing to me," Jared murmured, smiling up at her. With hazy eyes she watched Jensen kneel back and unsnap her jeans, holding Jared's eyes as though waiting for Jared to tell her to stop or slow down.

Jared was unbearably horny, and floating on a cloud of warmth that bespoke safety and pleasure and love, all go-signs. Jensen wasn't going to get any negative feedback from her. She lifted her hips helpfully and Jensen grinned, tugging down her skin tight jeans that presented her round butt perfectly and pushing them into a lump near the foot of the bed.

"Black panties," Jensen murmured, arching an impressed brow.

"Oh, shut up," Jared whispered, her throat practically closing.

"Shh," Jensen returned. "Do you have any idea how unbearably sexy I find black panties? Especially when I'm pulling them off with my teeth?"

Jared couldn't respond to that, only watched with wide eyes as Jensen suited actions to words and bent, dragging the lacy edge down Jared's groin with her teeth, dark eyes locked on hers. A desperate "ahh...ahh..." filled the air and Jared buttoned her teeth over her lip when she realized it was coming from her own throat. She reached up and cupped her own heavy breasts, pushing them together to instinctively give Jensen a show, and groaned as Jensen's eyes darkened.

Jensen finished pulling her panties off with two fingers hooked at the side, glancing down. She'd find Jared immaculately shaved and trimmed, only a discreet patch remaining above the hint of folds that led down into her inner lips. "Very nice," Jensen praised, rubbing her cheek against Jared's hip between a spread thigh and her pubis.

"I like to...be clean," Jared said vaguely, her voice high and breathy.

Jensen paused, glancing to Jared once more as though asking permission.

"I want it, I want you to," Jared assured her in that same strange, breathy tone. Her heart was rabbiting fast in her chest but there was no way she was running, this time.

Jensen settled over her thighs, flashed Jared a quick grin, and lowered her face.

"Ahhh!" Jared cried out, startled by that first slap of pleasure, all-encompassing as jumping into the deep end as Jensen licked into her clit without preamble. It was a good thing Jensen had slung her weight the way she had, otherwise Jared might have closed her thighs like a trap as her entire body tensed. "Ahh...oh, ohhh." It was intense, almost unbearably so as Jensen licked and teased the tip of her tongue against Jared's throbbing clit. She'd never felt so good when getting off by herself. Jared was pretty sure she was going to come without much more stimulation than this.

"You like it?" Jensen husked, lifting her face briefly and draping an arm over one thigh.

Jared nodded vigorously, squirming and tensing again in a brief, involuntary spasm. She sighed out with pleasure as Jensen brought a hand up, tracing to one side of her labia before testing her entrance and slipping the tip of a finger inside.

"You're tight," Jensen informed her, "but wet." She grinned, brows wriggling briefly as though to say I can work with this before dipping her head again.

Even expecting it this time, Jared wasn't prepared to cope with the pleasure that overloaded her with the swipe of Jensen's tongue. Jensen lapped into her, working a finger inside her to the knuckle and Jared tossed her head on the pillow, moaning and fisting the bedspread, reaching out to caress Jensen's spiky frosted hair, even trying to push her hips up as she was flooded with burst after burst of pleasure.

"I'm—ahh!" Jared's voice broke on an upward spiral as she squeaked helplessly, caught in the vibrant storm of the strongest orgasm she'd ever known. She pushed up against Jensen's chin, moaning as she came and Jensen kept licking and she came again, either a subsidiary shock wave of the first or a second, smaller climax. She twitched and snared Jensen's hair in anxious fingers and panted until she was no longer insensate.

"Good one?" Jensen inquired happily, resting on Jared's lower abdomen.

"So good, the best ever," Jared admitted. She stroked Jensen's cheek and Jensen leaned into the caress. "What can I do for you?"

"Finger me?" Jensen asked hopefully. "I'm not going to ask for oral, right off..."

Jared grinned and licked her lips. "I'm not intimidated..."

"But not today," Jensen said, crawling up the length of Jared's body and looking predatory with her eyes dark with lust, breasts swinging free. "Something you're familiar with, first, okay?"

Jared assented with a nod and opened an arm for Jensen to tuck herself into. Jensen rubbed her mouth beside Jared's and drew back; Jared was the one to pursue, confused as to why Jensen was hanging back until their tongues met and she realized what she was tasting. Not so bad, she thought sifted up from a more analytical part of her as they settled in side by side and Jared flicked Jensen's jeans open with a needy murmur.

She slipped her hand into Jensen's cotton boy shorts and found her wet, promisingly wet beneath a thatch of well-tended hair. Jensen didn't denude her hair ruthlessly the way Jared did, but it was trimmed down and Jared was pretty sure she'd appreciate that when she did go down on Jensen.

Jensen was responsive, arching up against Jared's hand and groaning low and sweetly in her throat as Jared tongued at her mouth and swirled her fingers around, exploring and spreading the wetness she found. After taking such an active role in pleasing Jared, it was surprising to find her so pliant, lying beneath Jared and panting as Jared rolled her onto her back and kneaded a breast. Jared worked her fingers into Jensen's wet cunt and swiped her thumb around, pressing it down onto her clit when Jensen jerked and swore.

Jared kept up the pressure with her hand, thumb working in sure, steady circles. She bent and took Jensen's nearest breast into her mouth, sucking on the soft skin, denting it with her teeth and licking sloppily over to the nipple before fastening onto it.

"Ahh...ahh!" Jensen wailed, blunt nails scrabbling for purchase over Jared's smooth back.

Jared grinned around her mouthful before undulating her tongue, dabbling around the swollen peak of the nipple. She rubbed her thumb insistently over Jensen's clit and rode her thighs as she came, bucking up against Jared with a surprised, desperate-sounding cry. Jared pulled off and toppled to the side, knowing how sensitive those bits became after a good hard orgasm.

She squeaked in surprise as Jensen rolled, scooping Jared into her arms and hugging her tight.

"What's that for?" Jared wondered, petting over Jensen's sleek, sweat-sheered back.

"Being the best ever," Jensen told her, and buried her face against Jared's damp neck.

Jared smiled, unseen but happy. She shifted against Jensen until their legs tangled. She remembered the envelope, and the ticky, and smiled wider. Jared stroked Jensen's shoulder. "Jensen?"

"Mm?" Jensen returned, sounding sleepy.

"What did the character mean, on the envelope you sent me?"

"Hmm? Oh. 'Opportunity,'" Jensen replied, and kissed her neck.

Jared held her close until Jensen was dozing in her arms. Her eyes smarted with tears that she refused to set free. She was reminded that, intense as it was, moments like this were fleeting, and passed. Their time wouldn't last forever.

Sooner or later, Jared's father would get the job done and they'd move on. This time, she would leave her heart behind.

 

Jared woke to the sight of Jensen propped on one elbow beside her, dusky spiky hair backlit by the waning gold of the sun, a tender smile on her face. A pang of incipient regret knifed through Jared; she was already wrecked over the thought of losing this, especially with Jensen lying here looking so sweet on her. Forcing those thoughts deep down, Jared brushed exploratory fingers over the curve of Jensen's cheek and smiled.

"Hey," Jensen said, her voice scratchy with sleep.

"Hey you," Jared replied, with a little scrunch of her nose. "Want something to eat? I can run and get us a snack, or order a pizza..."

"Pizza sounds good," Jensen answered, loosening her arms with clear reluctance as Jared sat up, disengaging their mostly-nude bodies. Jensen rolled around and came up with a phone in her hand, making a face. "I'd better call Mom."

Nodding, Jared climbed out of bed and hunted up a t-shirt, pulling it on without bothering to put on her bra, finding a pair of comfortable track pants and slipping them on after restoring her panties to rights. She found herself smiling as Jensen cuddled up to Jared's abandoned pillow the further she got from the bed.

The house was quiet until she reached the kitchen, wanting to grab a couple of cold sodas for her and Jensen. The closer she got, the more she heard of the smoothly controlled tones of an angry Gerald Padalecki.

"--those contracts on my desk by Monday, all of them this time, and I don't care which nests of angry hornets you have to stir up to get them," Gerald was telling someone on the other end of the line. He turned as Jared entered the kitchen and gave her a little wave that she returned. "I don't care about the overtime. Consider it paid. Get the job done. Goodbye." He ended the call and dropped his phone into his pocket.

"Hi, Dad," Jared ventured, padding forward toward the refrigerator and her father, who had been pacing between the kitchen island and the opposing row of utilities.

"Hi, Jay," Gerry returned, opening his arm for a hug and mussing her hair.

She stuck her tongue out at him, pulling away to grab a refrigerator handle. "Sounds like that's going well."

"It's a complete clusterfuck, as always," Gerald replied. "How are you doing, kitten? Liking it here? Settling in well, making friends?"

Jared rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet. "...yeah," she admitted, wary.

"Don't give me that look," Gerald said wryly. "We're not going anywhere."

"You mean it?" Jared prompted, suspicious.

Gerald nodded. "Not this time. I just signed a three-year contract--"

Jared whooped, catching herself by surprise, and her father too, if the way he widened his eyes was any indication. "Three years!?" she demanded, barely willing to believe it. "So I'll finish high school here? No more moving?" No leaving Jensen, she finished in her thoughts at once. No premature goodbyes, no suffering the pain of falling only to be torn apart, no being in love just for the moment.

"No moving for at least three years," Gerald agreed, his handsome face creasing in a quick smile. "I was hoping you wouldn't mind."

"Wouldn't mind?" Jared parroted, knuckling at her eyes. "Dad..."

"Don't cry, I'll take us out for dinner," Gerry bargained.

Jared beamed goofily at him, throwing herself forward for another hug, pulling back when they patted one another awkwardly. Neither of them coped well with an overload of emotion.

"Better yet," Jared replied, "I'll introduce you to my girlfriend. You order pizza, and we'll dust off the dining room table for a change of pace."

"All right," Gerald agreed without missing a beat. "What's good here?" He had barely been home long enough to share takeout Chinese or Mediterranean over the past few weeks.

"Deep dish," Jared advised, and scampered off on light-stockinged feet, her heart ablaze with song.

Back in her bedroom, the light had faded and Jensen sat up in bed as she burst over the threshold, grinning Cheshire-mad. Jensen had pulled her clothes back into a semblance of order and was finger-combing her boy short hair.

"You look like Christmas morning," Jensen observed, swinging her legs over the bed.

"I just got the best present early," Jared declared, shimmying within range, yoking her arms around Jensen's neck and making a pleased sound when Jensen put her arms around Jared's waist, nestling against her diaphragm. "We're staying. I'm not moving again, I don't have to leave; we'll be here through graduation--"

Jensen jumped up, interrupting Jared's flow of words. "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Jared inquired with breathless apprehension, worried from the congested expression on Jensen's face that she was going to accuse Jared of holding out on her, maybe say she'd made a mistake, even confirm Jared's fear that she was too good for more than fooling around with Jared, after all.

"I knew I get to keep you," Jensen declared. She picked Jared up and spun her. "I knew that you're for me."

Jared laughed, loud and happy and delighted as she'd never let herself, and kissed back with interest as Jensen gave her the first of many, many more kisses.

"But you have to meet my father," Jared proposed, when Jensen let her up for air.

"That's fine," Jensen said, and counter-bargained, "Will you be my date for homecoming? Dress formal, thong panties."

"We'll see," Jared demurred, but as they left the bedroom hand in hand she had every intention of acceding to homecoming, winter formal, prom, and whatever else high school threw their way.

All the remaining two glorious years of it, all because Jensen would be by Jared's side.


End file.
